


Do You Need Any Help?

by rivergays



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Random & Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivergays/pseuds/rivergays
Summary: Cheryl Blossom accidentally locked herself out of her own home, her neighbor Veronica Lodge randomly pops up to save the day





	Do You Need Any Help?

"This is infuriating."

"Need some help neighbor?" Cheryl turned around to see Veronica Lodge making her way towards her with eyes glowing with mischief and her lips quirked up to a tiny smirk.

"Actually, yes. As you can see I accidentally locked myself out of my apartment as I was trying to not be late at my work earlier this morning." Cheryl explained clearly exasperated, she's tired and it has been a long day for her she just wanted to lay on her comfy bed and fall asleep in peace but instead she was greeted by... This, even though there was mischief on her neighbors face she couldn't bring herself to be irritated towards her.

"Do you need any help with it?"

"I don't know, I have been trying to find a way in for the past hour. Can't say if you can help me with it." Veronica's smirk only seemed to grow wider instead of taking offence, you could literally visualize the light bulb popping at the top of her head as she came up of an idea.

"Well... If you let me try we could test that theory."

"What are you gonna do, picklock it?" Veronica removed a bobby pin inside her hair, chuckling at Cheryl's shocked but impressive reaction but there was something off the redhead noticed something, but she'll just ask that later.

"Watch and learn." Cheryl watches in awe as Veronica's face twisted in concentration and determination, she noticed that Veronica seemed prepared about this situation and she wonders if the raven-haired girl pulled this stunt to talk to her. They were neighbors for almost 4 months yet all they do was smile or make small talk to each other if they have a chance, so Cheryl doesn't blame her for making an opportunity to talk there's no doubt she feels a bit special thanks to her making a ridiculous effort just to talk to her snobbish neighbor.

* * *

 

"Open sesame!" Veronica opened the door with grace and she can see how her face lights up clearly proud of herself.

"Thank you so so much."

"It's my pleasure Miss Blossom." Amused Cheryl decided to talk to her neighbor much longer, she gestured for Veronica to come in which the Lodge raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Come in, I can make you tea and actually talk we've been neighbors for like 4 months now but I have no idea what you do."

"Hmm, I'd never thought you would ask..."


End file.
